Mammon
|-|Current Form= |-|Original Form= Summary Mammon is the Lord of the Third, an archdevil of considerable power. What marks Mammon is greed, lust, and trickery- for he is the very embodiment of such. Mammon is beset by enemies who once called themselves allies of the slippery lord. His greatest joy is to deceive someone and destroy them. Mammon's history is one of downfall. Once he wore the visage of a proud Pit Fiend, clothed in gold. However, upon betraying his allies and his master, Mammon was cast into the shape he bears now. He also was once the mate to Asmodeus' daughter, Glaysa, before her ascension to the position of Archduke. The cults of Mammon are vast and incredibly wealthy, having made deals with the Archdevil themselves. Among their ranks include humanoids, beholders, mind flayers, and evil dragons converted to Mammon's will. Mammon's ultimate goals include the slaying of Asmodeus and enslaving of his daughter so she may rest at his feet. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Mammon, Viscount of Minauros, Lord of the Third, Lord of Greed, He Who Speaks In Riddles, The Serpent, Avenger, Master of Deception Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells) Gender: Male Age: Older than measured time Classification: Archdevil, Lord of the Nine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater)), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Deities can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Holy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Archdevils can create harmful weather effects on their layers of Baator and presumably elsewhere), Petrification (Archdevils can petrify other beings on their own level or far stronger), Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Damage Reduction, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation (His bite injects instantly lethal poison), Shapeshifting, Desire Manipulation (His touch instills the conceptual feeling of greed, circumventing the mind and body and ensuring the target affected will immediately search out as much lustful, avarice-inducing material as possible and bring it to themselves), Large Size (Type 0), Summoning, Aura of Fear, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, comparable to deities on the level of Labelas Enoreth, who is the reason causality even proceeds), Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Clairvoyance, Perception Manipulation via Enthrall, Fire Manipulation via Fireball, Teleportation, Illusion Creation via Major Image, Extrasensory Perception via See Invisible, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation via Weird (Creates shadowy, murderous versions of many target's worst fears that attack them), Social Influencing, Space-Time Manipulation (Deity class beings can control the entirety of the space-times of their planes or layers), Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Superior to the strongest of mortal monsters, such as the Phaethon) | At least Universe level+ (Controls the space-time of Minauros, with multiple instances of infinite space within it; easily capable of battling Demon Lords such as Malcanthet) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly, laughably superior to beings capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Comparable to other deity-class beings capable of moving before the concept of time began) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can push over 95 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders possess no need for sleep or sustenance and can continue to function indefinitely | Infinite Range: Multiversal, comparable to Demons, whose visitation to a plane of existence can shunt it across the multiverse and into the Abyss Standard Equipment: Various oils and potions, cold iron spear Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, vastly superior to the likes of an Elder Brain, who possesses all intellect of their multiverse-spanning, star-absorbing, space-faring civilization Weaknesses: Extremely greedy and hateful Key: Aspect | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Acausal Characters